<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite me by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694150">Bite me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Moon Taeil, Implied Mpreg, Lust, M/M, Top Lee Taeyong, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil turned when he got to the door, expecting Taeyong to be behind him, but he was gone. His bedroom door opened as the blush rushed to his cheeks. For everyone to see, Taeil had left his vibrator on his bunk.</p><p>"Shit," Taeil cursed as he ran to the room, trying not to fall over his clumsy feet.</p><p>Taeil stopped at the door, watching him in humiliation. Taeyong held his vibrator in his large hand, a smirk on his face as he looked up at Taeil in amusement.<br/><br/>"Needing some assistance, love?" He teased mockingly.</p><p>Taeil couldn't say anything as he stared at his neon green vibrator in Taeyong’s hand that was currently vibrating. How was he ever going to live this down?</p><p>"Come here," Taeyong ordered, his eyes dark eyes daring Taeil to defy him.</p><p>Taeil shook his head, he refused to go anywhere near him. He wanted Taeyong out his room as soon as possible.</p><p>"Love, I will break your toy," Taeyong taunted as Taeil stood his ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bite me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Taeil stood stiffly in front of his father, angry and irritated that he had been interrupted while he was putting his hand on his cock. Taeil was close to an orgasm when he got a phone call to go to his office immediately. Not what any idiot needs to hear when he's on the verge of a climax, about to topple over the top before slipping down into a pool of ice.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see why you keep phoning when we live in the same building," Taeil grumbled in frustration as his body still burned with the need to finish what he had done before. It was never a good thing to be called to his father's office, and Taeil was not in the mood.</p><p> </p><p>His father's old eyes narrowed to Taeil as he quickly sealed his lips together. His eyes were shouting at his son to shut up. Taeil was used to look for twenty-six years. He was a very impatient and angry man, something that made many fear him at times, including Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't found a man to marry yet, I gave you one year," Yunho lectured instantly, his hands clasped neatly on the large oak desk he sat behind.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil bit his lip as his stomach was twisted with nausea. He knew this was something he couldn't battle much longer, but there wasn't a single man out there who was curious enough to talk to never mind marrying. He hadn't discussed the subject for a while, allowing Taeil time to decide who he was going to marry, but he knew his time was up. This debate was bound to happen sooner or later, but Taeil would have preferred it later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Appa, it is hard picking a man out of such a rubbish pool of men to choose from," Taeil said softly as he played with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I gave you a deadline and you have not made it," Yunho grumbled, his face reddened more with every passing moment. "Did I not say one year or else?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Tears were building up in his eyes. Taeil wanted to marry someone he considered interesting, handsome, and lovable. Not one of the guards who was walking around looking unhappy and uninterested. Taeil was also not going anywhere to meet a guy. He was not permitted to leave the grounds of the castle because of the threats that lurked outside. The men to choose from were not acceptable. Even one he thought was cute and could make a good husband, before Taeil noticed the wedding ring he already wore. There was another man, a man he had seen a few times a month, but he had disappeared recently. He always kept his distance but Taeil was intrigued. His father never did tell Taeil who he was, saying he was just a passerby.</p><p> </p><p>"Appa, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough, the threat is growing more and more every day, you cannot continue to be a virgin and unprotected!" He yelled in anger as Taeil bowed his head.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The first tear fell on Taeil's cheek. His father was going to marry him off like a cheap slut to the highest bidder, so that he would no longer make him attractive to the demons who roamed the night.</p><p> </p><p>"We have enough protection in the castle, Appa." Taeil pleaded softly, his lip trembling as he thought of lying with a man he did not love on their wedding night.</p><p> </p><p>"The only reason we are under a threat just now is because of you, do you know how many territory breaches we have had? How many men we have lost to keep them from getting you?" Yunho blustered, a look of desperation and tiredness in his old eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"How many good men have died to save you from being raped? Your blood is pure, your body fertile, you are a royal. You're drawing every male vampire in miles towards your scent!" His father continued as Taeil swallowed the lump in his throat, staying quiet.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Royal are their trophies, there's not a lot left in this world and you're at the top of all their lists," Yunho exclaimed, running a hand through his thinning hair.<strong></strong></p><p> </p><p>Taeil didn't want to think about all of this. He didn't want to think about why his father pressured him to marry a man. He was trying to protect Taeil, just as any father was supposed to. Stop him from the monsters that were trying to take him in the night.</p><p> </p><p>"Appa, I will sleep with someone. Just please, don't tie me to a man I don't love through marriage," Taeil pleaded, falling to his knees in front of his desk in desperation. The thought of marriage was slowly destroying him.<strong></strong></p><p> </p><p>A one night stand wouldn't be as bad as spending the rest of his life trapped in a loveless relationship that Taeil had no way of getting out of.</p><p> </p><p>"You will not whore around, you will have one love and he will be your husband!" His father bellowed, making Taeil cringe back. "And, both of you will be the future kings of this country."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Yunho was always a man of God, even when the vampires came out of their hiding he still believed in God and his commandments. Marriage before sex was crucial to his beliefs, he would more than likely abandon Taeil if he were to disobey him.</p><p> </p><p>"I have chosen a suitable match for you." He straightened in his chair, fastening the button on his suit jacket before standing. "A man who will be suitable to rule beside you when I am no longer here."</p><p> </p><p>"Does my happiness mean nothing to you?" The venom poured out in Taeil’s words as his father looked at him passively.</p><p> </p><p>"Your protection means more to me, I will not have any more of my men die over your stubbornness." Yunho approached Taeil as he weakly climbed back to his feet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"He is awaiting you, please, I can't take this anymore." His father’s eyes softened as he placed his hand on Taeil’s shoulder, a desperate look that he hardly ever saw in his father's eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had lost his other father to the monsters, they came for him when Taeil was five, he had never recovered. He knew what they would do to Changmin, it made it worse for him to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>"Come now, clear your face. We have made him wait long enough," he spoke gently.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil did not object, instead bit his lip as his stomach twisted with nausea. He had to do this, both of them. Taeil knew what his life would be if he hadn't, one day they would overwhelm them and take him if he was still a virgin. A vampire breaking the royal virginity produced a bond that no one could crack, Taeil would be bound to them for life. And on the other hand, they will be bound to the empire. Once he was partnered with another man, the vampires would leave him alone, recognizing that the bond could not be established.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the office Taeil followed slowly behind his father with his eyes to the floor. He didn't want this.<strong></strong></p><p> </p><p>It didn't take them long to reach the sitting area where Taeil’s chosen husband awaited us. What man would accept to marry a person he didn't know?</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so glad you could make it!" Yunho all but shouted as they entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about the wait, this is my son I have told you so much about!" His father introduced Taeil as he stood stiffly beside him. “His name is Lee Taeyong.”</p><p>The man stood as Taeil kept his eyes firmly on the ground, his feet stopped in front of him, his nice shoes and the bottom of his trousers coming into Taeil’s view as he bit his lip, desperately trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"About time." His voice was like silk, the huskiness almost making Taeil whimper as he refused to look up at him.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Worth the wait, I hope!" Yunho joked nervously as Taeil rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Leave us." The man who was called Taeyong demanded as Taeil’s father quickly scurried out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The man was silent for a second. His intoxicating presence too much for Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I can smell it," he blurted out as Taeil’s eyes widened, he kept them on his shoes. "So delicious."</p><p> </p><p>His cold fingers took hold of Taeil's hand, a gasp escaped his mouth at his sudden touch. Taeil raised his eyes away from his shoes, staring at his well-defined, sculptured chest underneath his crisp white shirt, a black leather jacket that covered his broad shoulders. There was his face, then. Taeil's breath caught in his throat as his mouth parted, shit.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes closed as he breathed in the breeze. Taeil felt his legs buckle underneath him as he struggled to control his breathing. <em>He was just a man</em>, Taeil kept telling himself. A guy he barely remembered.</p><p> </p><p>A smirk pulled at his lips, the veins under his eyes standing out against his skin, taunting the smaller man as the blood drained from Taeil’s cheeks. His cold hand on his more noticeable now as reality came back to him.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Taeil snatched his hand out of his grasp, taking a step away from him in terror. Of course, such a monster was sinfully gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>"Does my father know what you are?" Taeil glared at him in disgust. He could feel his groin shamefully harden against his trousers, rubbing against the material as his eyes scanned him.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong walked towards Taeil, he didn't hide how anxious he was, he was more than likely to hear Taeil's heart beat quickly as he looked at him with scared eyes. This was the kind of man Taeil's father had locked away his son, and now he had asked one of them to marry him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my dearest prince." Taeyong smirked as he advanced towards Taeil, snatching his hand as he brought it to his face.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue flicked out, running along the fingers Taeil had buried inside of his ass. A grunt of approval left his mouth as Taeil’s legs trembled beneath him.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Clearing his throat Taeil immediately removed his hand from the other's grip, knowing that he could easily overtake him at any moment if he wanted to. Taeil rubbed his fingers on his shirt, getting rid of his saliva before he walked past the door.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil walked with purpose to where he knew his father would be, cradling a cup of whiskey and watching his old films on repeat.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil could feel him, trailing behind him, Taeyong’s eyes on Taeil the full time as he desperately tried not to get aroused. He shouldn't be turned on by his kind, he was the reason Taeil was in this mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Appa!" Taeil shouted as he pushed the office door open.</p><p> </p><p>True enough, he was sitting behind his desk with his full attention on his computer.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho jumped slightly, raising Taeil's concerned eyes as he clenched his fists at his side. The distraught man he was about to marry leaned on the door frame behind him. His body is near, the coldness is soaking in Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong cleared his throat, "Is something wrong sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>Taeil scoffed, rolling his eyes, "A fucking vampire, really?"</p><p> </p><p>His father held his hands up in defense, a sour look in his eyes as he looked at the man behind his son, "You weren't supposed to tell him until after the marriage!"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Appa!" Taeil yelled in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't tell him anything." The infuriating man replied almost as if he was bored.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil could already see the arrogant smirk on his face without looking behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"It is for your protection," Yunho stated, lounging back in his chair as his son glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"He's what you were protecting me from, you're just going to hand me over to them?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't understand." His father quickly pleaded with Taeil.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The tears fell again, running down his cheeks as Taeil thought about his future. The creatures enjoy torture. They took men out of their homes, raped them, beat them, raped them until they were too contaminated for others, and drank them dry. Will he share him? Should he have let the others drink from him?</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong appeared in front of Taeil’s face, his hand rubbing away the water from his cheeks, "Don't cry, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>Taeil felt comfort in his touch, immediately relaxing his body as he looked into Taeil's eyes. Relaxation filled him, how did he do that? A smirk pulled his lips as he watched Taeil, his distracted expressions as Taeil's feelings turned away from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a royal, do you think a human can stop a vampire claiming you, even after you've been claimed?" Yunho questioned, "Even once you're married, they won't stop. Bond or no bond, you're precious to their kind, your blood is intoxicating to them."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Taeil shivered as Taeyong in front of him ran his finger down the column of his neck, ignoring his father.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not willing to take that risk. His mark will seal you to him and only him," His father announced stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil’s body responded to the thought of being marked by him, by being taken by a monster like him. His hole throbbed with need, a need he was ashamed of.</p><p> </p><p>"That won't stop anyone from taking me." Taeil grumbled in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>A growl left Taeyong's mouth, veins popping out around his red eyes as he hissed his teeth. Taeil gasped, moving to move away from him while his hand was wrapped around the back of his neck, stopping him from getting away.</p><p> </p><p>"I would like to see them try sweetheart!" Taeyong growled lowly, a shiver racing down Taeil’s body at the primal sound leaving his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>His father was grinning as Taeil stared at the man, his breathing coming out heavy. Taeyong's presence was supposed to scare him, send him running. The more Taeil looked at him, the more he wanted him. The more Taeil wanted those red eyes to watch his strip, the more he wanted those teeth to nip into his flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong’s hand moved from the back of his neck to the side of his throat, holding Taeil in place as his teeth returned to normal, his face morphing back into his human appearance.</p><p> </p><p>"Taeil, take him to his room," Yunho ordered calmly as he turned his attention back to what he was watching.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil could hear the double meaning behind his words as he chose to ignore them. Instead, he turned and left, the hand of the vampire falling away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil walked down many corridors and up the stairs, he passed his room, deciding to put Taeyong in the spare room that was the furthest away from him at the end of the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil turned when he got to the door, expecting Taeyong to be behind him, but he was gone. His bedroom door opened as the blush rushed to his cheeks. For everyone to see, Taeil had left his vibrator on his bunk.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit," Taeil cursed as he ran to the room, trying not to fall over his clumsy feet.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil stopped at the door, watching him in humiliation. Taeyong held his vibrator in his large hand, a smirk on his face as he looked up at Taeil in amusement.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Needing some assistance, love?" He teased mockingly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Taeil couldn't say anything as he stared at his neon green vibrator in Taeyong’s hand that was currently vibrating. How was he ever going to live this down?</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Come here," Taeyong ordered, his eyes dark eyes daring Taeil to defy him.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil shook his head, he refused to go anywhere near him. He wanted Taeyong out his room as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Love, I will break your toy," Taeyong taunted as Taeil stood his ground.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Taeil’s eyes flickered to his vibrator, the thing that had pleasured him for all these years with no suitable males around that he wanted.</p><p> </p><p><em>It wasn't worth it</em>. Taeil stayed at the door, refusing to go near him as Taeyong dared him with his eyes. Tempting Taeil with every facial expression, he couldn't deny how hard he was.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil whimpered as Taeyong closed his fist tightly around his toy, completely breaking it, crushing it before dropping it onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, "Looks like you'll need something else to satisfy you."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you agree to this?" Taeil asked, trying to get out of this sexual situation.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil looked away from Taeyong, looking at his crushed toy on the floor as he pouted. He'd need to get another one now to replace it and Taeil was in desperate need of it just now.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at him, "Why would I turn the offer down?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're fine with marrying a man you don't know?" Taeil growled, his anger spiked once again, how could anyone be fine with this? Agreeing to spend the rest of your life with someone you don't know.</p><p> </p><p>"I do know you, love," Taeyong smiled, showing off his perfect teeth, his fangs not on show as Taeil watched for them to appear. "You've been mine for years."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"What?!" Taeil screeched, Taeyong winced at the sound but kept his eyes firmly on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Your father knew you wouldn't choose a husband, I've been promised to you for years." Taeyong calmly stated as Taeil opened his mouth but nothing came out.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been around for years, in the castle. Watching you, listening to you." He stood from the bed, stalking towards Taeil like he was his prey.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong closed the bedroom door behind Taeil, his hands holding the smaller one’s waist as his lips connected to Taeil's neck. Taeil moaned, his head tipped back as Taeyong rubbed his tongue over his sensitive skin.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil’s hands gripped onto him, keeping himself from falling as his heart rate increased. Taeyong could easily end his life at any moment but that added to the pleasure. The danger of a vampire licking his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I've contained myself for years." His hands tightened around Taeil’s waist as he whimpered at the small pain.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong picked him up, Taeil’s legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he moaned at the feeling of his hard manhood pressing into him. Taeyong sat on the bed with Taeil straddling him. Slowly he pulled away from his neck, his eyes connecting with Taeil’s.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember when you were 18, the night you decided to sneak out?" Taeyong asked as Taeil stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you honestly think you could outrun vampires? When they came for you I attacked, every single one of them. Slaughtered." Fire blazed in his eyes as Taeil digested the words that left his mouth in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>"You?" Taeil gasped, he had always thought his father's men had saved him but he hadn't seen anything, he just ran. When none of them mentioned it Taeil never brought it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss me," Taeyong ordered, Taeil didn't have to be told twice as his lips found his clumsily. He made him feel things so foreign to my body. Taeil couldn't resist, and he didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil moaned, Taeyong's hands rubbed his sides as he hugged his own face. His lips were warm against Taeil, full of love. Taeyong penetrated Taeil's lips, his tongue entering his mouth to play with his own while Taeil rubbed his hips against him, pleasing himself as he lost all rational thoughts. Taeil no longer cared.</p><p> </p><p>The ripping of material had Taeil’s hands wandering curiously to his bare shoulders, Taeyong had ripped his shirt off his body. His muscles were bare for Taeil as he leisurely touched every part of him Taeil could get my hands onto.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Taeil," Taeyong moaned as he broke the kiss only to press his lips against Taeil again more forcefully this time.</p><p> </p><p>"We shouldn't," Taeil breathed as he pulled away, he didn't know this man.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil knew what he was, that should have been enough for him to run in the other direction.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He gasped in surprise and dizziness as Taeyong moved to pin Taeil beneath him on the bed before he could move. His body was pushed between Taeil’s parted legs as he held his hands to the bed to prevent Taeil from moving. His grip was tight, almost painful as his back arched from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to stop?" Taeyong smirked.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Taeil forgot how dangerous this man was, he was a monster. A monster who could easily take a hold of him and bend him to his will.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil didn't say anything as his dick itched between his legs. He wanted it, badly.</p><p> </p><p>"Your body says exactly what you want." Taeyong moved his mouth to his neck as Taeil heart raced. His hole throbbed with need as his dick painfully rubbed against his clothing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Please, take me," Taeil cried out as Taeyong’s teeth sunk into his neck, puncturing his skin as he sucked. Sucked the blood from him as he trembled beneath him, his body experiencing pleasure he had never thought was possible.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil relaxed, enjoying the feeling of him drawing blood from his body. Taking pleasure knowing that his blood was the cause of the moans escaping Taeyong’s mouth as he rubbed his manhood against him. Taeyong withdrew his teeth from Taeil’s neck, running his tongue along his wound as Taeil arched his back to him. Taeyong pulled back, smirking at Taeil as his lips remained stained with his blood.</p><p> </p><p>Every nerve in Taeil’s body pulsed with pleasure, his mind blurred as Taeyong let go of his hands. Taeil didn't move as he looked up at him, so handsome. He licked my lips as his blood ran down his chin, multiple thoughts running through his mind.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Taeyong slammed his lips against Taeil’s hungrily as he opened his mouth, happily accepting him as his blood stained his tongue. He moaned, moving his arms to encircle his shoulders as Taeil pulled Taeyong closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my boy." Taeyong moaned as he pulled his lips away from Taeil to glance down at his shirt before he tore the material from Taeil’s body, leaving him in his thong for his eyes to see. Taeil gulped, nervous and excited as his heart thumped.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil’s head was light from the blood loss as he lazily ran his hands down Taeyong’s muscular arms. He moved away from him, kneeling on the bed as he slowly undid his belt, his eyes watching Taeil as he drooled over every part of his chest. Slowly, he unbuckled the belt, grasping onto the zip he pulled it down. Taeil needed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Please," Taeil whispered, reaching out to him with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not ready yet." Taeyong grasped onto his thong, ripping it from Taeil’s body as he watched him with hooded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His cold fingers clenched into Taeil's thighs as he closed his eyes, loving his touch. Taeyong's mouth licked at him, sucking his hole while Taeil screamed out with pleasure. His tongue ran out of his hole, pulling them apart as Taeil's juice exploded. His cold tongue was astounding on his warm skin as he reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Taeyong's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil screamed out as Taeyong’s mouth attached to his flesh, sucking and biting as he tightly pulled at his hair. Taeil moved his hips against his face in desperate need to release the pent up pleasure.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Oh god," Taeil moaned as Taeyong inserted one of his thick fingers into his hole, walls clenching around him at the foreign feeling inside of him.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Taeil felt it, the clenching of his lower stomach, the trembling of his legs, he was close.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong pulled away from him, quick as a flash he removed all of his clothing before jumping on top of Taeil before he could gaze at anything. His hands pinned Taeil’s arms as he felt him, Taeyong’s thick, pulsating member hitting against his thighs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"This is going to hurt love, it's going to hurt a lot," Taeyong stated. Taeil gulped, moving his hips up to feel him against him as he smirked down at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Eager Little One." Taeyong bent down, softly pressing his lips against Taeil as he melted into it. Savoring a kiss as he kissed back with equal passion and need. He shifted, rubbing his dick against his hole, teasing him with every movement. Each time he was going to get closer before moving again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up," Taeil grumbled, moving his hips against his more as he desperately tried to get Taeyong inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me first, hard or soft?" Taeyong pinched Taeil’s neck with his teeth as he nearly lost it, his orgasm close to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hard!" The word had flown from Taeil's mouth before he could stop it, followed by a scream of pain as the man on top of him hurled his hips into him, burying his thick pulsating dick deep in his hole. Forever losing Taeil's virginity with one stroke.   Taeyong let go of his hands as Taeil instinctively grabbed him for support, hoping that he would help him through the pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, baby," Taeyong kissed his neck as Taeil shuddered. He was still buried deep inside of him, as his hole burned in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"It hurts," Taeil whimpered, tears building in the corners of his eyes. He was expecting pain but not a massive dick to break him in for the first time. Taeyong tore him, stretching him to the max as he breathed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take it away," Taeyong promised as he kissed Taeil's neck until he felt his teeth dig into him again. Slowly, Taeyong drew his blood to send pleasure through Taeil's body, the pain dissipating and turning into scorching pleasure. Taeil pushed his hips with his energy, taking him out until he fell back in, the pain numbing as Taeil felt Taeyong inside him, so deep.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong began to move, thrusting his hips against Taeil’s slowly but with impact that sent him sliding up the sheets with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," Taeil cried as his teeth disconnected from his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong pressed his lips to him as he picked up the pace, slamming into Taeil with every thrust as his world exploded around him. Taeil’s legs trembled as he screamed out in pleasure. He clutched onto him as Taeil explode, his juice covering the bedsheets and some went into Taeyong’s chest, wave after wave covering him.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy," Taeyong mumbled as he placed his hand on Taeil’s hip, pulling him slightly as he entered at a different angle.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, sweetheart," Taeyong pulled out of him, "Do you still want your little toy?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He thrust back in hard, impaling Taeil onto him once again as his toes curled in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Taeil whimpered, his spine arching more to get him deeper inside of him, more than he could take.<strong></strong></p><p> </p><p>"You will never need your toy again." Taeyong growled lowly as he moved completely out as Taeil complained, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"Understood?" He asked, his eyes telling Taeil not to defy him. He stayed out of him, teasing Taeil as he rubbed his tip against his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil moved his hips, trying to get him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"I said, understood?" Taeyong removed the tip away from him, leaving Taeil completely empty as he clutched onto him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, please!" Taeil begged, craving more of him. He needed more of Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>He rewarded Taeil with slamming back into him, hitting the spot as a list of profanities left his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to be able to walk on our wedding day," Taeyong declared. Taeil would have been turned off if he wasn't pounding into him quicker than he thought was humanly possible, than he remembered.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a promise?" Taeil panted out between thrusts as Taeyong smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise." He placed his lips to Taeil’s, kissing him softly as his hips increased in pace.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil came apart again, moaning as he released all over him. His wall clenched around him, tightening around his thickness as he grunted in pleasure. Taeyong tightly held onto him as Taeil’s hole milked him, his cum shooting into his fertile womb, rope after rope. It felt so good, his cum shooting at Taeil’s inner walls and cervix.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I'm done with you?" Taeyong teased. Taeil mumbled a reply, too tired for more.</p><p> </p><p>His teeth sank into Taeil’s neck once again as he tilted his face to the side, allowing Taeyong more access. Instead of sucking Taeil was met with a burning sensation of something entering him. Something that burned his veins and woke Taeil from his daze.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened, Taeyong was turning him.</p><p> </p><p>Still hard, Taeyong continued to move inside of him, slowly fucking Taeil as he injected him with his venom. After several moments Taeyong pulled away from him, Taeil could feel it though, inside of him, changing him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're mine for eternity," He growled, slamming his lips against Taeil’s as Taeyong continued to take him to a sinful paradise that would last until he passed out of exhaustion.</p><p>---</p><p>Yunho wasn't surprised when he saw his son, he knew that Taeil was going to be turned. It was the only way of protecting him, to make him one of them.</p><p> </p><p>True to his word, Taeil could barely walk on their wedding day. Due to many facts, mostly the sex but also his body getting used to the transition. He didn't realize how much he wanted to be turned until it happened, the power Taeil felt surging through his body. The sex, it intensified more than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Everything had happened so fast Taeil was still trying to get his head around it all. He wasn't sure when he fell in love, after the first night the bond between him and Taeyong has grown incredibly strong. The need to be entwined with each other was almost unbearable. He wasn't used to being dependent on anyone, now Taeyong was the only one Taeil wanted to spend time with.</p><p> </p><p>The change had been empowering, Taeil no longer felt weak, tired, or sore, all he felt was raw power. A power was found amusing, especially when he tried to take charge under the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>"One more," Minho shouted as Taeil picked himself up from the ground with a sour expression.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh Taeil dusted himself off before getting back into his fighting stance, replying to him bitterly, "There's no need to throw me across the room."</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, circling him tauntingly as Taeil breathed through his nose in anger. What did he expect though when he was training with a vampire warrior and the biggest pain in the ass. Unfortunately, the vampire who stole his heart was too busy with his father to train him, both of them figuring out ways of keeping Taeil protected.</p><p> </p><p>Even mated and turned many still tried their luck, too stupid to realize Taeil could never give them a child. Taeil could carry his heir. The thought made the hair on the back of his neck stand up as nausea twisted in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s blow to the face sent Taeil down in his dazed state as he didn't bother to get up, causing an alarmed Minho to crouch down in front of him. "Fuck, what the hell?" He asked, his eyes wide with alarm as Taeil looked past him.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I've got to go," Taeil mumbled as he got to his feet, quickly running out of the room before he could say another word to him.</p><p> </p><p>How could he have been so stupid? Yes, they were married but was Taeil ready for a child? Why had he been so stupid to forget the condom?</p><p> </p><p>A few months ago Taeil was crying about the thought of marriage, the whole concept depressed him. Now, Taeil could have a child growing inside of him. Terrified Taeil stumbled down the hallway, going towards his room to collect his mobile. He had to phone the doctor, he couldn't have a baby, he wasn't ready. Heck, they hadn't even been married that long.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Taeil stilled as he heard him, Taeyong was home. Swallowing the lump in his throat he listened to his approaching steps as Taeyong got closer with every second. His hands trembled as Taeil bit his lip, not having such unpleasant feelings since he had turned.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Taeyong didn't say anything as he appeared in front of Taeil, his pace quick. His eyes scanned him over as Taeil tried to smile up at him. His body tingling at his presence as Taeil still tried to get the effects the transition had to subside, including the intoxicating need to entwine in the sheets with him.</p><p> </p><p>"What is the matter, love?" Taeyong questioned, concern shining in his eyes as his dark voice sent a soothing warmth through Taeil’s body.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward, his touch soft against Taeil’s cheek as he leaned into the gentle caress. Taeil didn't want to have this conversation in the hallway, but he couldn't hide it from Taeyong. He knew something was wrong with him.</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't been using protection," Taeil rushed out quickly, if he could he would be blushing as he looked away from him, avoiding his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>His hand touch through Taeil’s neck as he looked up at him through his thick lashes. "What if--"</p><p> </p><p>"You already are." Taeyong cut him off as his other hand moved to Taeil’s stomach where he left it, his touch gentle.</p><p> </p><p>His brain had a hard time digesting what Taeyong had just said, how? How did he know? How could Taeil have been so careless? It was so soon, he never imagined being pregnant so close to his wedding.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what?" Taeil mumbled in disbelief as he looked down at the large hand that covered his stomach. He wasn't stupid, he knew this was inevitable when someone have sex without protection but he thought it might not have happened.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil didn't know what to feel, he was ecstatic he was having a child with Taeyong, to be able to give him the chance to be a father. But, were they ready for this? He was terrified. The world was too dangerous, nevermind with a child thrown into the mix.</p><p> </p><p>"I can hear his heartbeat, my love."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this alternate universe-there’s no female born. Only men inhabits the earth. Human Royalties are somewhat trophy to vampires-especially virgin ones. Smaller men have fertile wombs that has the ability to conceive either human or vampires.</p><p>I hope that 2tae fandom grow more and more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>